Prince Caspian: The Telmarine that Saved Narnia
by Lady Artemis
Summary: REVISED. AU following the Movieverse and beyond. The trials and tribulations of ruling a nation. Will Caspian be ready?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at Narnia fanfiction, but after seeing "Prince Caspian", I couldn't resist. I hope it is creative and enjoyable in your eyes.

**Summary:** The aftermath following the events of the Narnian attack on Miraz's castle. Peter and Caspian share the guilt and blame.

**Prologue**

The group walked silently through the forest. They had been walking all night, but no one dare speak a word. All eyes followed the three humans leading them back to their camp. Everyone was painfully aware that their numbers were far fewer in their return than when they had left.

It was a reminder of their failure.

High King Peter strode quickly and fiercely through the wood, snapping branches in his path with his boots. His thoughts were racing, replaying the night's events in his head, searching for where it had gone amiss. His head was bowed in shame. Things had gone horribly wrong.

It was his fault.

Prince Caspian followed a few steps behind, his feet heavy and an icy grip upon his heart. How could he have been so blind? How could he have not known that his father's death had been no accident? It all made sense now. How he had never been crowned king, yet still remained a prince all these years. How his uncle had tried to kill him the very night he had been blessed with a son.

He had known his uncle to be a man hungry for power. But he had never thought him capable of _murder_. He had underestimated Miraz, a mistake he would not make again. His mistakes had already cost them too much.

Queen Susan eyed the two older boys ahead of her. They should have never gone through with this plan. It had been much too risky and they had paid the price for it. And now the rift between her brother and Caspian had grown even larger. They both blamed each other for their loss tonight.

They also blamed themselves.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to meet the concerned eyes of her younger brother, King Edmund. She gave him a warm smile and looked ahead again. Now was not the time for words. It was a time to mourn the dead.

The sun was rising over the treetops and Susan was solemnly aware that the sky had turned a deep blood red. An unfortunate irony for their situation. All she could remember from that night was the sound of clashing steel and the screams.

They should have never gone.

The group finally broke out of the woods and began to walk the final few yards across the plain to the How. They could already see the Narnians gathering at its entrance.

Susan looked over at Caspian. She was worried about the young Telmarine Prince. He was already fighting a war against his people and his own uncle. It was hard enough for him without adding the discovery of his father's murder to it. It was all weighing heavily on him. The once pleasant and charming young man was now dejected and somber.

As they finally approached the How, a small figure broke out of the entrance, running up to meet them. But, before she could reach them, the girl stopped dead in her tracks.

Queen Lucy stared at them gravely, her eyes scanning over their diminished numbers.

"What happened?" she asked in a panicked voice.

Everyone had slowed down to a halt before the child Queen. But Peter stalked forward without even slowing down, meeting his sister's scared look.

Peter motioned to Caspian in disgust, "Ask _him_", he growled.

"Peter", Susan said sternly.

It wasn't fair to blame anyone.

Caspian looked at him in shock, "Me?"

Peter obviously blamed Caspian for things not going as planned.

The Telmarine Prince felt only anger in his heart. What had been revealed to him that night had been difficult for him to bear. But now he knew the truth. His uncle, Miraz, had murdered his father and had been plotting to take over the throne ever since.

Caspian should have known; his uncle was known for his ruthless demeanor. But he also should have been able to hold back his emotions in order to follow through with their plan. He had failed. He had been blinded by his own vendetta. It had caused them the element of surprise and the upper hand against Miraz.

He was at fault, but he would not be held _completely_ responsible for the loss.

"You could have called it off, there was still time", Caspian retorted.

Peter whirled to face him, "No there wasn't, thanks to you. If you had kept to the plan, _those_ soldiers might be alive right now".

"And if you had just stayed here, like I suggested, they _definitely_ would be", Caspian spat.

Peter took a step towards him, "You called _us_, remember?"

Caspian set his jaw, "My first mistake".

"No. You're first mistake was thinking you could lead these people", Peter said icily.

With that the High King turned and started marching towards the How.

"HEY!" yelled Caspian angrily.

Peter turned again.

There was fire in the Prince's eyes, "I am _not_ the one who abandoned Narnia".

Peter was appalled, "You _invaded_ Narnia. You have no more rights here than Miraz does!"

Caspian pushed passed him and walked determinedly towards the How.

"You, him, your father! Narnia is better off without the lot of you".

The Telmarine froze at these words. He yelled and turned, pulling his sword out of its sheath. Peter had his out in a moment and they stood, swords crossed and prepared to fight.

"STOP IT!" Edmund yelled.

The two young men turned, realizing their error in judgment. Edmund helped lower a wounded Trumpkin to the ground. Susan looked at them, horrified and disgusted at the same time. Lucy ran up to the dwarf, her vial in her hand, ready to be used.

Caspian watched, and then turned away towards the stone tomb. He was embarrassed by his behavior and was quick to escape all the piercing eyes. Susan watched as he left, kneeling next to Trumpkin while Lucy tended to him.

Peter followed the retreating form of the Prince, his shoulders slumping. They had both acted like fools. He knelt next to his sisters, only to find Susan glaring at him.

"You're as much to blame as he is Peter", she said pointedly.

Peter hung his head, "I know".

She stood back up as Trumpkin moaned and coughed, "You really ought to apologize".

Peter looked up, "I know".

"What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough", Trumpkin announced gruffly.

The cordial had done its work.

Lucy smiled down at the dwarf. She stood up and hurried after Susan and Peter into the How. They were followed by the rest of the troops and a gloomy looking Edmund.

Once they were within the confines of the tomb, Peter turned to his sisters.

"I'll speak to Caspian alone", he said.

The two girls nodded and Peter strode off, looking for the Telmarine Prince.

- - - -

**And so here is the first taste of my story. I know it follows the movie very closely at first, but it sort of deviates towards the end. It will still follow the movie more or less, but mostly my own take on things. And there **_**will**_** be more Susan/Caspian ahead. R & R!!**

**- Lady Artemis - **


	2. Comprehension

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **The moment for battle approaches, but things continue to go wrong. Caspian must realize his true place before he can lead his troops.

**Chapter 1: Comprehension**

Caspian stood inside one of the cave's tunnels. Only the low light of a nearby torch broke the darkness within it. He stared solemnly at the drawing of the Kings and Queens of old. How had they done it? It was said that their rule was the Golden Age of Narnia.

It was so frustrating. Every time he thought he was doing what was right, it would run afoul. He only wanted what was best for everyone, but it was so hard to decide. He wasn't used to this much responsibility. How could he be King if he couldn't even lead his people in battle?

The young Prince sighed, laying a hand on the cold stone wall. He leaned against it, trying to relieve the burden of this great task that had befallen him. He lowered his head in thought, trying to weigh out the possibilities, searching for the right path to follow.

How could he know which was the right choice? He held in his hands the well being and future of the Narnians. He could not fail them again.

He was startled by the footstep of someone approaching. He turned to see Nikabrik standing next to him. The dwarf was gazing at him with a peculiar expression upon his face. It was dark and he couldn't tell, but it wasn't one to Caspian's liking.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn _now_, boy?" the Black Dwarf said suddenly, his voice dripping with disdain.

Caspian was surprised by his tone.

"Your Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough", Nikabrik continued.

The Prince was annoyed by his taunting, "What do you want? _Congratulations_?"

The dwarf smiled at him, "You want your uncle's blood? So do we. You want his throne? _We_ can get it for you".

He stared at the Prince for a long time before walking past towards the tomb. Caspian's eyes followed him, the significance of the offer sinking in. He was intrigued and followed silently.

Once they entered the tomb's giant arch, Nikabrik continued, "You tried one ancient power. _It_ failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for nearly a hundred years".

The dwarf looked out over at the Stone Table. Caspian's eyes followed his gaze. Suddenly, he heard movement from behind the rocks. Pulling his sword out, the Telmarine searched the room, ready to attack.

- - - -

Caspian could hardly believe what had occurred. He hadn't meant for _this_ to happen. He thought he had found an answer, and instead he had found something far _worse_. He had almost released the White Witch upon them all. Her charm and enchantment had tempted him.

It had almost cost everything.

He stared down at the fresh cut on his hand, the blood still not fully dried from it. But it did not sting as much as the look that the others had given him, especially Susan. How could he have been so stupid?

But her eyes, they had been so mesmerizing.

"_One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my King"._

_The White Witch was very persuasive. Except, Caspian wanted nothing to do with her. She represented everything they were fighting against. But when she had reached out to him, he had felt as if a spell can been cast upon him. There was no control over body or mind. He was bewitched._

"_STOP!" Peter had screamed._

_A fight had ensued. With the werewolf, hag, and Nikabrik fighting against Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin. All the while, the White Witch's hand was getting closer and closer to Caspian. Hunger etched across her face and her eyes shone bright._

_She was ever so close._

"_Get away from him", Peter yelled, pushing Caspian away from her reach._

"_Peter dear, I've missed you. Just one drop. You know you cannot do this alone"._

_Her spell was cast over Peter in a matter of moments and now he was dangerously close to the outstretched hand. _

_Suddenly, the White Witch screamed, pierced through the heart by a sword's blade. It had saved them all from certain doom. To bring Jadis back would have been . . . the end. The ice came crashing down to the ground, revealing a wild eyed Edmund, his sword heavy in his hand._

"_I know, you had it sorted", the younger King had said._

_He turned and left the room, leading their eyes to Susan, who now stood in the doorway. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. She stared at the two young men and shook her head, turning away in disgust. They had almost compromised everything they had been striving for! She turned on her heel and stormed out after her brother._

_Both Peter and Caspian hung their heads in shame. The Telmarine Prince was almost in tears, horrified by the dead he had almost committed. He looked at Peter, embarrassment etched on his face. Peter gazed back, equally embarrassed. They looked away from each other._

"_I suppose it's not to late for an apology, is it?" Peter had said after a long silence._

_Caspian's head shot up at this, "I am the one who should be apologizing. I could have brought about our demise if you had been but a moment longer"._

_Peter looked at him, "You could not have known the extent of the White Witch's power. It stems from cunningness and deceit. Even the strongest of men could not resist her charm"._

"_But I was always told that she was the worst enemy of all. That she was a tyrant ten times worse than Miraz could ever be. I should have known. I should have been stronger", Caspian cried out._

"_Peace Caspian. All is forgiven and forgotten. Let us be friends again", Peter said with a smile._

_The Prince smiled back and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. A frown slowly crept upon his lips though._

"_I fear that others will not be as forgiving as the High King", he said solemnly._

"_They will understand. Give them time"._

Caspian stared out onto the plain that stretched out in front of the How's entrance. The sun was in the midst of rising over the horizon. He had not been able to sleep that night. There were too many thoughts troubling his mind.

Professor Cornelius appeared, sitting beside him on the rocks of the cliff's side. Caspian glanced in his direction, but the Professor was gazing out at the woods beyond the plain.

"Why did you not ever tell me about my father?"

The professor looked up at him, "My mother was a black dwarf from the Northern Mountains. I've risked my life all these years so that one day, you might be a better king than those before you".

Caspian looked down at the rocks at his feet, "Then I have failed you".

"Everything I told you. Everything I didn't. It was only because I believed in you. You have the chance to become the most noble contradiction in history. The Telmarine who _saved_ Narnia".

It was then that something dawned upon the young Prince. This was all much greater than him. This was not about his vendetta against his uncle. It was about saving the people of Narnia and uniting a land torn in two. Miraz was standing in the way of that.

Caspian understood his place now.

- - - -

The plan was in place now. Caspian had helped with that.

He knew that his uncle could not refuse the offer of single combat with the High King. He was obliged to follow the traditions of the Telmarines as their new king. It would buy them the time they needed in order for Lucy and Susan to find Aslan deep in the woods.

The Prince had been skeptical at first, but in his heart he knew he must have faith in Lucy as she had in Aslan.

Leading faithful horse, Destrier, Caspian slowly strode through the tunnels deep within the How. There was a back entrance, which would lead Queens Susan and Lucy into the woods and onward in their search for Aslan.

The Queens were waiting for him. Susan was clad in chain mail under a leather bodice, along with her bow and quiver full of arrows. Lucy wore a cloak over her dress and a determined look on her face.

The Telmarine Prince helped the two young ladies up upon his horse's back, then set to tightening the stirrups, placing their feet into them one by one.

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands", he said, looking up at them both.

Lucy grinned, "Or hooves".

The prince chuckled. He looked up at Susan, his face now serious. He was still ashamed of his actions in the tomb earlier and hoped she could forgive him.

"Good luck", he said softly to her.

He had been growing fond of her. At first, he has been taken by her stunning appearance. No Telmarine woman or girl had features such as Queen Susan. Her skin was exquisitely pale and brought out her striking blue eyes.

Yes, no Telmarine could contend with Queens Susan's unique beauty. But it was her strength and courage that surprised and captured him the most.

The young Queen looked away from him. She was still angry with him.

"Thanks", she said coldly.

Clearly, recent events were still in her mind. Caspian could not blame her animosity towards him. Perhaps a peace offering? He reached for the horn that was tied to his belt.

"Look, maybe it is time, you had this back", he said.

Susan's features softened, appreciating the gesture.

"Why don't you hold onto it. You might need to call me again", she replied.

Caspian's demeanor lightened considerable. She had acknowledged him. It was one step closer to forgiveness.

If it was one thing that troubled Susan most, it was being on sore terms with anyone. She was glad to be on speaking terms again with the prince.

But, before Caspian could express his gratitude, Queen Susan had kicked Destrier into a gallop, and they were gone. The sound of hooves died off, and the prince stood there, looking at the tunnel they had disappeared into.

Would they complete their task safely?

- - - -

**So here I begin to introduce a little Caspian/Susan action. But things won't turn out like you think. I don't want this to turn into another "Oh no not another Susan/Caspian fic", so things will happen a little differently than in the film. Hope you enjoy. R&R!**

**- Lady Artemis - **


	3. The Duel

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **Will Peter be able to buy enough time for Lucy and Susan to find Aslan?

**Chapter 2: The Duel**

Caspian could not shake the nagging urge to follow to the Queens into the wood. He had a rather bad feeling that something awful might happen if he didn't. He knew quite well that both young ladies could take perfectly good care of themselves. There were few indeed that could hope to rival Queen Susan's mastery of the bow and arrow. She was always calm and collected, never allowing her wits to leave her in battle.

It was a trait that the prince admired greatly in her and it was probably one of the reasons why he was so intrigued by her. But he could not shake the feeling in his stomach. So following his instincts, the young prince went to fetch another horse.

He was soon galloping after the sisters' trail.

- - - -

Susan urged Destrier forwards, faster and faster. They _must_ find Aslan. Everything depended on it. She imagined Peter, about to face Miraz in single handed combat. Her brother was a very accomplished swordsman, but he was also 1300 years out of practice.

It could only help to hope that his memory would serve him well. It did not worry the Queen much, her own memory of the bow had come easily enough.

Suddenly, the distinct sound of hooves filled her ears. Holding tightly onto the reigns, Susan looked over her shoulder. To her dismay, several Telmarine soldiers had spotted them and were now in pursuit. It would be difficult for Destrier to outrun the soldiers bearing both of them.

They could not afford to be caught.

"They've seen us!" shouted Lucy.

Susan made a split second decision and pulled Destrier to a halt. She jumped off the horse and pushed the reigns into Lucy's hands.

"Take them", she commanded.

"What are you doing?" demanded Lucy franticly.

Susan looked at her sister, "I'm sorry Lucy. But it looks as though you'll be going alone after all".

And with that, the older queen slapped the dark horse on the backside, sending Destrier galloping away. With one last look at her sister, she turned around, pulling her bow out from behind her.

Now she could only wait.

Lucy hated the thought of leaving her sister behind, but she knew what was at stake. The future of Narnia depended on _her_ finding Aslan. Time was of the essence for all of them. No one knew how things were going with Peter and the Telmarines were certainly not to be trusted to uphold the bargain.

Susan silently prayed that Lucy would be alright. They needed her to perform this task. Without it, all would be lost.

They surely would not be able to hold off the superior Terlmarine army. Their numbers were considerably smaller, especially after the raid on Miraz's castle. And Peter . . . but she needed to stay alive first before worrying about her brother.

The soldiers were closing in fast, but they were all within clear shot. She could only hope to shoot them down before they reached her. For though Queen Susan mastered the bow and arrow, her hand to hand combat was not quite as skilled. She had hardly ever even held a sword in her hand, much less wielded one in battle.

No, she _must_ down them all before they reached her. It was her only chance. Susan suddenly wished now that she had taken Caspian's offer to return her horn. It would have been most useful right now.

Concentrating on the rapidly approaching Telmarines, the Queen expertly aimed and struck the first soldier when he was about ten paces from her. The second and third arrows quickly followed. A fourth also hit its mark, but the enemy was very close now. A fifth soldier reached her before she could string the next arrow, brandishing his sword. She had to duck quickly to avoid being slashed, whirling around and preparing to shoot.

But as she turned, Susan was knocked down by one of the other, riderless horses. She fell heavily against a fallen tree trunk, knocking her bow out of her hand. She scrambled on the ground, trying to get her bearings. The soldier had now turned around and was riding towards her, his sword ready to strike. Her bow lay hopelessly out of reach.

The Queen braced herself as the soldier was nearly upon her, ready to face her fate. But just as the soldier was about to wield his sword, a yell filled the air, and a horse jumped over Susan. The sound of two swords meeting met the young queen's ears, and soon, the final Telmarine soldier lay dead on the ground.

Caspian rode up to the queen, looking her over to be sure she was unhurt. Susan looked shocked, but offered him a grateful smile. She admitted that she was rather glad to see him, in more ways than one. His charming smile gave a lift to her heart.

The Telmarine Prince reached his hand out for the Narnian Queen.

"You are sure you won't be needing that horn?" he asked teasingly.

Susan jumped to her feet. Caspian grabbed her hand and pulled her up behind him in one strong, swift motion. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around waist, her face growing slightly red at the close contact with the handsome young prince.

But he didn't notice and pressed his horse forward, back to the How.

"How is Peter fairing?" asked Susan over the thundering hooves of their steed.

Caspian turned his head to the side slightly, "I would not know. My concern for the Queens caused me to leave almost as soon as they had departed".

Susan blushed at this comment. She was glad he could not see her face.

"I am most grateful that his majesty cares so much for our safety", she said.

His lips turn up in a smile, "Perhaps you will rethink the return of your horn now?"

Susan laughed and pulled herself closer to Caspian. She was enjoying this closeness they were sharing. It was comforting to feel safe, even though it would not last long. The battle would be upon them soon, regardless as to whether or not Peter won.

Caspian smiled to himself as he pushed the horse to go faster. The feel of Queen Susan's weight leaned against his body did not bother him at all. He actually found himself enjoying it very much and hoping it would happen again soon.

But they had more pressing matters to think of now.

- - - -

Susan took in a sharp breath as she and Caspian rode up to the How. They had heard the cheering from both sides back when they were still in the woods. She had been nervous ever since, not knowing whether the cheers meant things were going good or not.

"Go straight to Peter", Susan said into Caspian's ear and he nodded in agreement.

Once they reached where the two Kings were fighting, Susan gasped as she watched Peter deflect a particularly brutal blow from Miraz. Her grip on Caspian tightened. She could see Peter watching them as they arrived, his eyes questioning them both.

Caspian dismounted and then helped Susan down. She hardly acknowledged him and walked briskly over to where Edmund had once stood. Her brother was now helping Peter limp over towards Susan, who was now joined by an unhappy looking Caspian.

"Lucy?" Peter asked with terror in his voice.

"She got through . . . with a little help", Susan said, motioning to Caspian.

Peter turned to the Prince, "Thanks", he said gratefully.

Caspian smirked, "Well, you were busy".

Peter laughed dryly. He and Caspian exchanged looks, a silent message passing between them. Peter looked at Susan.

He gestured towards the cliffs, "Better get up there, just in case. I don't expect that the Telmarines will keep their word".

They all knew it was true.

Susan nodded solemnly at this. But before she left them, she grabbed her brother into a hug. Peter groaned in pain from his wounds.

"Sorry", Susan said.

"That's alright", gasped Peter.

Susan gave him a grim look, "Be careful".

"Keep smiling", Edmund cut in.

They had to keep the moral of their troops up. If they believed that their king was defeated, they would not have the spirit for battle. They needed to save face in order to keep their troops in the right state of mind.

Susan turned on her heel and marched towards the How. As she did this, both Peter and Caspian turned to the gathered Narnians. Peter forced a smile and raised his sword to the crowd, while Caspian watched Susan leave.

Edmund and Caspian tended to Peter, who looked an awful fright after his exchange with Miraz. Peter shouted out in pain when Caspian lifted his left arm to remove his shield. Edmund looked worriedly at his brother. The High King looked back, his eyes full of pain.

"I think it's dislocated", Peter said, looking down at his left shoulder.

Edmund nodded and moved towards the shoulder. While he was examining the injury, Peter looked at him again.

"What do you think happens back home, if you die here?" he asked, deep in thought.

The two young Kings exchanged troubled looks. Peter gave his brother a weak smile.

"You know, you've always been there. I never really . . . UGH!"

Edmund had moved Peter's shoulder back into place mid-sentence.

"Just save it for later", Edmund snapped before walking away.

Peter gasped for air while Caspian pulled him to his feet. Edmund handed him his sword. Miraz stood ready a few feet across from him. Peter painfully took his shield on his injured arm again, but refused the helmet his brother offered.

The two Kings walked out to meet each other and soon re-engaged in combat. The cold sound of steel upon steel echoed through the field as both sides anxiously watched their leaders fight. Susan flinched at every blow Peter received, her body in a cold sweat. She gave a worried look to Trumpkin, who stood next to her.

The two monarchs were so tired now, that they were feebly hitting each other with no effect. Soon, Miraz had lost his grip on his sword and Peter slashed at him angrily with his. Miraz hid behind his shield, holding it up with both hands. The next moment, Peter was also unarmed and Miraz was bashing him with the shield. The two grabbed and pushed at each other, fists flying out randomly, trying to connect with anything.

Somehow, Miraz pushed Peter into the rocks and the High King stumbled, allowing the Telmarine to snatch up his sword. He was soon hacking at Peter, who had to swerve left and right to avoid being cut down. But Peter retaliated by hitting Miraz in one of his wounds, causing him to fall back and tumble to his knees.

"Respite!" screamed Miraz, holding his hands up in mercy.

Peter paused at this.

"Now is not the time for chivalry Peter!" shouted Edmund.

The cheering crowds grew silent as they watched to two Kings stared each other down. Susan held her breath and she watched Peter walk away from a fallen Miraz. With his back to Miraz, the young King did not see him jump to his feet, wielding his sword at him.

"Look out!" Edmund warned.

Peter ducked and whirled around, ripping the sword from Miraz's hand. Before anyone could even breathe, Miraz had been stabbed with his own sword. Unfortunately, it was not a mortal wound. Caspian let out a breath of relief.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz growled.

"It's not _mine_ to take", sneered Peter.

He turned and held out the sword to Caspian. The Prince looked at Peter for a long time before walking forward to take it. Susan watched as he lifted to sword up above his kneeling uncle. She knew it was his right to kill Miraz, but somehow, it didn't seem right. He may be a Telmarine, but Caspian was different.

Miraz eyed his nephew, "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you _do_ have the making of a Telmarine King after all", he said.

Caspian took these words in and looked at his uncle angrily. He wanted to kill him so badly. He wanted revenge for his father and for himself. Every part of his body ached with the urge to strike Miraz down. But his uncle's words had made him realize that he had come too far now to turn into something which he was not.

He was _not_ like him.

Caspian yelled out in anger and drove his sword into the ground in front of Miraz.

"Not one like you", he said.

Miraz looked up at his nephew in surprise.

"You keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom", Caspian said with finality.

Susan let out the breath she had been holding. She was glad that he had not killed his uncle. It would have weighed heavily on the young Prince's shoulders. She also knew that he was a better man than his uncle could ever be. He had just proved it.

The Narnians cheered for their soon to be king. Looking down at Caspian, Susan caught his eye on her. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. He started walking towards her and her heart began to race at the thought of him being close to her again.

But, her thoughts were interrupted with a cry. Caspian turned around.

"TREACHERY!"

Miraz's own men had killed him with a Narnian arrow, most likely taken from the raid on their castle. They were so eager for a battle against the Narnians that they would kill their own king to instigate it.

"They murdered our king!"

Peter pointed to Susan and the archers, "Be ready!"

And the battle began.

- - - -

**This was a kind of a standard filler chapter. The next one will be more off-script and have more Susan/Caspian moments! R&R!**

**- Lady Artemis -**


	4. Battle for Narnia

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Summary: **Sacrifices must be made in order to save Narnia. But who must make them?

**Chapter 3: Battle for Narnia**

Susan had never agreed with this plan. And now, as she watched Caspian riding towards the How, she was even less fond of it.

_Edmund and Peter had been surprised by Caspian's ingenuity at using one of his own customs to buy them some time. Perhaps this young Telmarine was more than they gave his credit for. To Peter, it was sort of a relief to know that the future King of Narnia had a good head on his shoulders. _

"_Alright, so we use Caspian's plan to keep Miraz busy, but we need to have a plan for when the actual battle takes place", Edmund said._

_Susan looked confused, "But if Peter wins the duel, won't they be forced to surrender?"_

_Peter and Edmund both stared at Susan. But Caspian was the one who spoke._

"_My queen, I do not find joy in admitting it, but the Telmarines are not known for their honesty. I would not trust them to keep their word for a second", he explained._

_Peter and Edmund nodded knowingly; reminded of all the troubles they once had with Calormen. _

"_So how do we know we can trust you to keep your word?" Susan asked pointedly._

_The room grew eerily quiet. Many eyes looked from Caspian, then back to Susan._

_Caspian looked hurt by the comment, "Queen Susan, I would not like to think of myself in the same league as my uncle and his men. I would rather you consider me a friend of Narnia, one true to his word"._

_Susan studied him for a moment, "I suppose we shall have to"._

_Peter glared at his sister, "Must we continue to fight amongst ourselves? Save your anger for the Telmarine soldiers, Susan"._

_Susan nodded, suddenly embarrassed by her suggestions. She didn't know what had come over her. All the young Queen knew was that she wanted to know more about the dark haired Prince._

"_I apologize for my boldness", she said in a low voice._

_Caspian brushed the apology aside, "There is no need to apologize. You have every right to question my motives. As a Telmarine, I must accept that my reputation precedes me. I can only hope that my assurances will suffice in demonstrating my loyalty"._

_Susan nodded._

_Peter coughed, "Well now that that's out of the way, let's get back to the battle plan. Edmund and I have been discussing a possibility in giving our troops the upper hand"._

_Caspian raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?"_

_Peter nodded for Edmund to explain._

"_Right, well, these caves go out for hundreds of feet. And they're all held up by columns of rock. I think that if we somehow were able to knock these columns down, we would be able to trap Miraz's troops above"._

_Everyone stared at Edmund. It was a very risky move. Not only would it require many to accomplish this plan, but it would also put many lives in danger._

_Peter spoke up now, "We will need someone to lead this underground attack who won't lose his head during it"._

"_I will lead it", Caspian blurted out._

_The High King shook his head, "Somebody else"._

"_Do you not believe me capable of it?" the Telmarine asked, offended._

_Peter turned to the prince, "It's not that. I just don't think it would be wise to put you in that position when we are so close to getting your throne back"._

_But Caspian would not hear of it, "You and Edmund are more valuable leading the troops above ground. The both of you have more years of experience in battle than I have of life. That is something we cannot afford to lose"._

_Peter looked to Edmund and they exchanged a look. It would be a great risk, but it was their only option._

"_I hope you know how to count", Peter said._

_Caspian grinned._

_Susan looked incredulously at the both of them, "Are you mad?"_

_The two of them looked at her._

"_He'll be killed! After all we've been through, all the blood that has been spilt. It's all been to put Caspian into his rightful place! And now you're going to send him off to his death?" she said in a high pitched voice._

_Caspian was warmed by her concern, "I shall be fine"._

_Her eyes pierced his, "Well don't expect me to like this! You're all mad, the lot of you!" _

Susan watched as Caspian disappeared within the rocks of the How. She had to have faith that everything would turn out alright. But with each moment that passed, and still no sign of Lucy, their chances grew slimmer. A low rumble brought her attention back to the battlefield.

The Telmarine cavalry had begun its charge. Hundreds of soldiers on horseback galloped towards them. Susan narrowed her eyes, calculating the distance. She turned to Trumpkin and nodded at him.

"Archers ready!" she shouted.

They waited.

"Steady!" she commanded.

"Stay with them!" added Trumpkin.

A horn blew and that was the signal.

"FIRE!"

A cloud of darkness filled the sky as hundreds of arrows flied towards their targets. Susan watched as many Telmarine soldiers fell from their horses, but not as many as she had hoped. It showed that her archers where inexperienced in battle. She could only pray that the boys' plan would work.

Suddenly, the ground near the center of the battlefield began to give way. The earth cracked open, swallowing several cavalry solders within. Soon, a huge gaping hole had formed. Out behind it came Narnian troops, led by Caspian, much to Susan's relief. It was time to do her part.

"NOW!" she shouted, and another stream of arrows was released into the air.

This time, they were more accurate, as their marks were much closer and easier to see. Peter raised his sword and the rest of the Narnian troops charged at the Telmarine cavalry. Susan saw that the Narnians were overpowering their enemy. But it would be short-lived.

The Telmarine foot soldiers were on the move and beginning to close in on them. They were horribly outnumbered. Peter knew that there would be no hope to win this battle without Aslan. Susan watched in horror as they moved in to surround the Narnians. There was nothing left to do except to pray that Lucy had succeeded.

"Back to the How!" ordered Peter.

Caspian and Edmund turned their horses and led the troops back to the stony entrance of the historic monument. But the Telmarine generals had other plans. Catapults were released, slamming into the cliff side of the How. This caused an avalanche of rocks to come crashing down, blocking their only escape.

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Susan as she and the other archers were rocked by the impacts.

Some of the creatures were unfortunately caught under the rubble that showered from the catapults. Peter watched horrified as his people were crushed by the boulders. A rockslide on the cliff caused some brush to become uprooted. Somehow, Susan got knocked over by some of it and was caught off balance, falling over the side. Thankfully, Trumpkin was able to grab hold of her hand as she fell.

Even so, Peter gasped as he watched his sister dangle dangerously high above the ground. Caspian ran up beside the High King, an anxious look on his face as he too watched Susan helplessly. Trumpkin was able to swing the queen safely over to a ledge. Both young men sighed in relief. Peter gave Caspian a queer look before turning back the rest of his troops.

This was it, their last stand. There was no escape now, no turning back. Peter and Caspian stood side by side, determined in their stances. Edmund ran up to join then, a crossbow in his hand. Susan had managed to climb down from her ledge and stood between her brother and Caspian. The young Telmarine looked at her meaningfully, words on the tip of his tongue.

But Peter raced forward, his sword out ahead of him. Caspian and Edmund followed closely behind. Susan, confused by her exchange with the prince, ran after them.

- - - -

Relief. That was what everyone felt. It was over. Lucy had succeeded, and Aslan had brought the trees and the nymphs back to life. They had won the battle. Peter grabbed his brother into a tight embrace, elation over both their faces. Lucy came running to her sister and hugged her, delighted to see she was alright.

Caspian watched as the siblings had celebrated the victory. Peter came up to him and held out his hand.

"You're not so bad with a sword . . . for a Telmarine", he said.

Caspian beamed, "You are not so bad yourself . . . for a Narnian".

The two monarchs had embraced each other as brothers.

Edmund came up and clapped the prince on the back, "Good job mate".

Trufflehunter looked up and smiled proudly at him. Trumpkin also shook his hand. Reepicheep bowed gracefully. Lucy hugged him. Then Susan approached him. The Prince straightened, having had to lean over to embrace the younger Queen.

"I knew you were the better man. Well done Caspian", she said.

Caspian bowed slightly, "Your words give me great pleasure, my Queen".

They were all unaware of Aslan's approach. Peter was the first to notice and he nudged Edmund, who tapped Susan's shoulder, but Lucy had already run up to him. Caspian merely stared.

Magical creatures, Kings and Queens of old, moving trees, water gods, and now a magnificent talking lion. A few weeks ago, he had only read of Narnia in books and now . . . he was among them. It was almost more than the young Prince Caspian could believe. He was at a loss for words.

Peter, Edmund, and Susan all dropped to their knees in reverence to the great lion. Caspian quickly followed, feeling awfully out of place.

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia", said Aslan.

The Pevensie siblings all rose, but Caspian remained still. He bowed his head lower, hiding his face and the uncomfortable look on it.

Aslan studied the Telmarine Prince, "_All_ of you".

Caspian looked up at the lion, embarrassment and hesitation on his face.

"I do not think I am ready".

Aslan smiled, "It is for that very reason that I know you are".

The Prince took in the lion's words and stood up slowly. Susan could tell that Caspian still did not feel his place was that of King. He would have to grow into the role. But of that, she was sure he could.

- - - -

It had been a glorious return to Miraz's, or rather now Caspian's, castle. The Telmarine people greeted the Narnians as true heroes. The Prince looked nothing less than regal in his fine silks as he rode Destrier, the Telmarine crown upon his head. He was followed by Peter and Susan, both also clad regally in bright colors. Lucy and Edmund looked much older now that they were wearing their Narnian finest.

That night a great feast was held and the Telmarine and Narnian people celebrated side by side. The Kings and Queens enjoyed themselves immensely, with the four Pevensies feeling very nostalgic and reminded of the marvelous days when they had ruled at Cair Paravel. To top off the night, a brilliant display of fireworks had lit up the night sky, much to the pleasure of Queen Lucy.

The next day, Aslan called upon Prince Caspian to gather his people in the main square of the town. The Prince followed his directions, and soon they were all gathered, awaiting the great lion's words.

Caspian began, "Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. And Telmarines who want to stay, and live in peace, are welcomed to. But, for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers".

The crowd murmured. One man spoke up, "It's been generations since we've left Telmar".

"We're not referring to Telmar", said Aslan, "Your ancestors were sea faring brigades; pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from _their_ world".

At this he motioned towards the Kings and Queens, who looked at each other, confused.

"The same world as _our_ Kings and Queens. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start", Aslan finished.

A long silence filled the crowd. No one seemed to want to go. They were skeptical about what this lion was offering them.

"I will go. I will accept the offer", said one man, who had been a general in Miraz's army.

Caspian nodded to him.

"So will we", said Miraz's wife, carrying her son. Her father followed them.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good", proclaimed Aslan.

And with that, the great tree that had been behind the monarchs began to turn, revealing a gateway. Aslan reassured them with a nod and the three walked through, disappearing from sight.

A gasp came from the crowd, and Caspian blinked several times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. More murmuring followed and a cry came above the voices.

"How do we know he is not sending us to our deaths?" someone demanded.

Reepicheep stood forward, "Sire, if it would help, I will take eleven mice through with me at a moment's notice".

Aslan smiled at him, "That will not be necessary, brave mouse. If it is proof they need, then _I _shall go through the portal. I am no longer needed here".

Peter stepped towards Aslan, "We can go if you wish. I know that our time here is limited, and it would be best if we left now".

"No dear Peter, it is still not your time yet. You are needed here so that you may help young Caspian along the path of being King. He will need your wisdom and guidance in the coming times", Aslan offered.

Peter nodded, somewhat ashamed of not thinking about what was best for Narnia. He was still out of practice in being High King.

With that the great lion nodded to them and to Caspian, before walking through the portal. He vanished and another great gasp left the crowd. Afterwards, many willingly passed through the portal to their new home, and in the end only a few handfuls of Telmarines remained.

Caspian on the other hand, was somewhat relieved that Peter's offer had been refused by Aslan. Not only because he greatly enjoyed the company of the Kings and Queens. He knew that their aid would be invaluable in the undertaking of his responsibilities as King. No, it was mostly because he secretly desired to have more time with Queen Susan.

- - - -

**And so begins the AU beyond the movie verse. More Susan/Caspian ahead, along with other adventures. Hope you enjoy. Reviews keep me typing!!**

**- Lady Artemis -**


	5. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Summary: **After the celebrations, the kings and queens must take on the responsibilities of their position. But it may be harder for some than others.

**Chapter 4: Misunderstandings**

"For heavens sake Lucy, do try and keep that racket down", protested Susan.

Lucy was playing wooden pipes that had been the gift from some of the fauns during the victory celebration. That had been weeks ago. She stopped playing them to give her sister an annoyed look.

"Just because _you're_ in a fowl mood doesn't mean the rest of us are", she replied.

"Hmph".

Susan returned to fanning herself while lying on the divan in the sitting room that she and Lucy shared. It was a very hot summer day, even for Narnian standards. Lucy continued to play for a while longer before she finally laid the instrument on the intricately carved wooden table beside her.

"I don't understand why the boys had to go off. It's quite boring here without them", the young girl said.

Susan gave her a vexed look, "Of course _you_ wouldn't understand about the affairs of the kingdom. The boys are trying to establish relations with Archenland and Calormen again. Miraz made quite a mess of _that_. You never did comprehend the importance of politics Lucy".

Lucy sighed, "I just don't understand why everyone must get into such a flurry over it. It all seems like a bunch of rubbish to me".

"Of course you would! All you care about is music, dancing, and daydreaming with the fauns and nymphs all day long. Honestly, one would have thought that you would have grown out of it by now", Susan proclaimed.

Lucy turned red, "Well, I apologize if my happiness in the return to our dear Narnia bothers you so".

Susan sighed, "I don't mean it like that, Lucy. I suppose I just wish I could be as carefree as you. But some of us have important responsibilities to uphold".

"It's alright Su, I know it's been hard these past few weeks without the boys here", Lucy said as she took her sister's hand.

"I swear if one more Minotaur complains about having to share their land with the Dwarves, I'll banish them all myself!" the older Queen said in an exasperated voice.

Lucy giggled, "Perhaps we should send Trumpkin to resolve it".

"I think that would make matters _worse_", Susan scoffed.

- - - -

The following week passed by slowly, with many meetings in the council chambers that made Susan stiff with boredom. She didn't know how Peter and Edmund had done it. It's not like she hadn't had her share of council meetings, but her presence had not been required for most of them. And, most of the matters now at hand were debates over Narnia's lands. The Minotaurs and the dwarves were at each other's throats over the Northern Mountains. The fauns wanted Lantern Waste back. These were hardly matters that she wished to be a part of, but nonetheless it was her duty as Queen until the High King returned.

Trufflehunter approached Susan, who was, against her wishes, sitting on the Telmarine throne.

"Your Highness, there is a new matter which must be brought to the attention of this council", he said.

_This council_ was a combination of both Narnian and Telmarine representatives picked by Peter and Caspian themselves. Peter had chosen Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Glenstorm to be the Narnian representatives. They would replace the Telmarines who had had not sworn allegiance to Caspian and thus had left through the portal.

The rest of the council was made up of Telmarine lords that Caspian found trustworthy, along with Professor Cornelius. Susan had brought Reepicheep for moral support.

Susan looked relieved that there would finally be a change in topic.

"Continue my dear badger", she said.

The creature took a step towards the Queen, "Upon Prince Caspian's return, a coronation ceremony must be held in his honor".

"What do you mean? Caspian is already King", Susan replied, an eyebrow raised.

The poor badger began to fidget under her gaze, "My dear queen, _we_ may all be well aware that Caspian has earned his throne, but the peopledo not. It would do well, for appearances sake, to give them a public display of the unity of our kingdom".

Queen Susan stood from her throne, "You speak wise words, my friend. And I shall bring this matter at once to his royal highness upon his return".

Trufflehunter, now in clear distress, cleared his throat, but one of the Telmarine lords spoke up. Lord Armand was his name.

"If I may suggest, your majesty, that you allow us to assist you in making the preparations for such an event, so that upon Prince Caspian's return, he may be crowned King at once".

"And you have _all_ agreed to this?" Susan said in a reproachful tone. It was clear they had been debating this behind her back and had already come to a decision.

"Your majesty, we only wish to do what is best for the kingdom", Trufflehunter offered.

Her eyes swept across the room, studying each and every one of them.

"It is quite clear to me that you have already decided what is to be done. It matters not what _I_ think", she said.

Professor Cornelius now spoke, "Please, Queen Susan, try to understand. The people must identify Caspian as their new king. It is vital in order for him to maintain peace within the land".

Susan stiffened, "You would do well to remember, Professor, that Caspian is not the only King of Narnia".

The Professor looked surprised, "I do not to wish to offend her highness, but you and your brothers cannot be anymore than political figureheads. Caspian is the true king of Narnia, whether her majesty wishes it or not".

Susan looked appalled, "How could you suggest that I do not wish Caspian to be king? Did I not fight side by side all of you to put him in his rightful place? Is it that you are unaccustomed at having a Queen, or perhaps it is that you are unaccustomed at regarding the opinions of a _woman_?"

"Your majesty, I . . ." the Professor stammered.

"You've said quite enough", Susan snapped before marching off the dais and through the side door entrance.

"Now you've gone and insulted the Queen", chirped Reepicheep.

The Professor turned to him, "It was not my intent and you know it!"

"Perhaps one of us should ask Queen Lucy to speak with her", said Glenstorm.

All eyes turned to Trumpkin.

"Why must _I_ always be the one to smooth things over? And _I'm_ the dwarf", he grumbled.

- - - -

Queen Lucy swept through the sitting room that she and her sister shared. Ahead of her, two large doors stood, each leading to one of the Queens' bedchambers. She walked up to the door on the right and gave it a light knock. When no one answered, she knocked a little bit harder. Again, no response.

"Su, you can't stay locked in your room forever. At least let _me_ in", Lucy called.

The door opened a fraction of an inch to partly reveal Queen Susan's face.

"Only if you haven't come to scold me", she replied.

Lucy put her hands on her hips, "Well perhaps if you would stop acting so foolishly, I wouldn't have to scold you in the first place!"

Susan sighed and let her sister in. The door swung shut behind them.

Lucy walked past her sister and sat on the bench by the windowsill. It had been covered by soft pillows and cushions as was quite comfortable. Queen Susan enjoyed sitting and reading there for hours on end.

The older Queen went over to her bed and plopped down onto it. She was immensely frustrated, not only by the events that had taken place and their implications, but by her behavior as well. But it was hard not to take offense when such suggestions were made.

"I think you're overreacting about all this", said Lucy.

Susan groaned, "I know that I've acted the fool, but if you only heard what they said. They actually suggested I was against Caspian being King!"

"Yes but you need not have made your thoughts so openly known", the younger Queen reprimanded.

"I merely pointed out that Caspian was not the _only_ royalty in Narnia. We have just as many rights as he does, maybe even more".

"But that's just it Su, we _don't_ have those rights. We've had our time to rule Narnia. That time has come and gone. We are here to _help_ Caspian be a better King. It doesn't mean that we can go about acting like we did back in the Old Days", Lucy said thoughtfully.

Susan threw herself back so that she was now lying on the bed, "It hardly seems fair. Our time was taken away from us. And we have more experience in ruling than _he_ does".

Lucy looked at her angrily, "Don't start having a go at Caspian now. He's only been kind to us. And yes, we may have more experience, but _he_ is the King. What do you have against him anyways? He did save your life!"

But Susan remained quiet.

Lucy huffed and jumped down from the bench, it was much too tall for her. She made her way to the door, but turned back to her sister before her hand reached the handle.

"The Telmarines aren't accustomed to women holding positions of power. _That_ is why they are hesitant to take your advice among matters of the kingdom. But that doesn't mean you need to give them a reason to keep thinking that way. Give them some time", the girl said in a kinder voice.

Susan sighed, "And I thought _I_ was the sensible one".

Lucy giggled and left.

Susan knew her sister was right. She shouldn't have let her emotions get in the way. She must show them that she was strong and trustworthy. They had seen her in battle, but now she needed them to see the regal Queen Susan who knew something or two about running a country.

She went to bed feeling more at ease that night.

- - - -

The sound of trumpets blaring in the courtyard brought Susan abruptly out of her sleep. The past few days had been hectic with the preparations for the coronation and she was exhausted. If she had to pick out just one more ribbon or flower . . . she would go mad. The young queen had surrendered herself to the heavenly escape of her bed early the night before.

A groan escaped the Queen's lips as she forced the covers away from her body. Suddenly, the door slammed and loud footsteps filled the room. She was soon joined by Lucy, who jumped on top of her in the bed.

"Oh Susan, they're back! The boys are back! Let's go down to greet them in the courtyard!"

Susan's voice came from underneath her sister, "Maybe if you would stop smothering me, I could get out of bed to dress".

Lucy giggled and removed herself from his sister's bed. The older Queen stretched out and allowed a yawn to slip from her lips. As she rose, Susan eyed her younger sister, who was still in her nightdress with a silk robe covering it.

"Do you propose that we receive them in our nightgowns?" she asked in a shocked tone.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "We haven't time to get dressed Su, they'll be here any moment. They've already sounded the trumpets! Besides, we won't be in our nightgowns, we'll be wearing robes. Hurry now, just throw yours on".

Still hesitant at the thought of the unseemly sight of both Queens outside in the courtyard in their nightgowns and silk robes, Susan reluctantly took hers from Lucy.

After slipping it on, her sister grabbed her hand and pulled them quickly out of the room. They swept through the sitting room and were soon running through the hallways of the castle. Lucy expertly guided them to the courtyard in a timely manner. Just as they arrived, the gates swung open to receive the returning Kings.

Caspian rode in first, looking very regal atop Destrier. He was followed closely by Edmund and Peter, both riding very beautiful chargers. They were all serious and talking amongst themselves as several servants scrambled up to them. They all hopped off their horses, which were led away by the stable hands.

They began to walk up to towards the castle, Caspian leading the way as he pulled off his riding gloves. He was looking rather displeased and troubled. None of them noticed the two figured at the top of great stone stairs leading up to the castle. Lucy gave a great shriek and ran down the stairs, engulfing Peter in a hug.

"Oh! I'm so glad you are back! It's been dreadfully boring here without you. Susan's been a bore, meeting with the council day in and day out. I would have been out of my mind had it not been for the other day's incident. Then it was raining and . . ." Lucy rambled.

Peter waved her to stop, "What incident?"

Lucy's eyes grew wide, "Oh, I shouldn't have said anything. Su's going to be quite angry with me for telling".

"Perhaps Susan would like to tell us herself", Peter said loudly.

At this, the three young men raised their eyes to the figure still standing at the top of the stairs. Queen Susan seemed to grow smaller when she realized all eyes were on her. But Lucy's regretful and apologetic look let her know the subject of the matter at hand. She pulled her robe tighter around herself and began to descend the staircase.

Peter's eyes were narrowed as he watched his sister. Edmund looked confused still by the situation. And Caspian, well, once he had noticed that the Queen was in her nightgown and robe, he averted his gaze out of respect to her highness.

Susan now stood in front of Peter, her shoulders squared and prepared for what was coming.

"You wish to speak with me?" she asked politely.

Peter's glare did not falter, "Lucy says you've gotten into some trouble while we were gone. Would you care to explain what happened?"

Susan gave Lucy a sharp look before facing her brother again, "It wasn't exactly trouble. It was merely a misunderstanding between the council and myself".

Edmund groaned at this, "You didn't go off on one of your rants again, did you Su? Don't you remember all the trouble _that_ used to cause?"

She glared at her brother, "I was not informed that I was forbidden from having a mind and an opinion about things, Ed. As I can remember, even a Queen was entitled to that".

Peter sighed, "But things are different now. There hasn't been a Queen in 1300 years. The Telmarines did not even allow women to be _present_ during council meetings. You can't just go off and have a go at people excepting that there will be no consequences!"

Susan looked cornered, "And just why would you leave me in charge if _that_ was the case? I did nothing but follow what you asked me to do! It is _not_ my fault that these Telmarines cannot look past their pride in order to see reason. I was _never_ subjected to this sort of humiliation at Cair Paravel".

At this point, Caspian stepped towards her, "My queen, if my people have offended you in any way, I give you my sincere apologies", he said with a bow of his head.

Susan looked almost repulsed by him, "It was you dear Professor who said it best. My brothers and I are no more than political figureheads and that we would do well to remember that it was you who were the rightful king, whether we wished it or not".

"Surely the Professor would not say such a dreadful thing to your majesty", Caspian said in an angry tone.

Was it anger at the council, or anger at her for suggesting these comments had been made?

"Perhaps the _King_ should try and have more control over his people", she sneered.

Now it was Caspian's turn to look repulsed by her behavior, "I would never condone such words to be said to a Queen of Narnia! I would think that you should know me better than that, my Queen".

But Susan would not back down, "Peter, are you going to allow the council to make such remarks? Or shall I be banished from the council's chambers for all eternity?"

Peter squirmed, "Now Su, there's no need to get all upset about this. I'm sure you just misunderstood what the council was trying to say".

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault? Of course it _has_ to be my fault. I'm just a silly girl who can't think for herself!" Susan cried.

With that she turned and fled towards the castle. She had never been so angry in her life!

Once she had left, Caspian turned to Peter.

"I do not think now would be an appropriate time to tell the Queen about our travels".

Peter shook his head, "Certainly not. Not with her in this state. Honestly, must girls always take everything so personally?"

Lucy shouted in protest.

Edmund kneeled down to his sister, "Sorry Lu, but it's true. Girls do go quite mad when it comes to their pride".

"And like you lot don't", Lucy countered.

Edmund laughed, "Point taken".

Caspian stared at the door that door Susan had stormed through.

"I think that a talk with the Professor is in order", he said.

- - - -

**And so begins the reign of Caspian the Tenth. Trouble brewing in the kingdom much? I thought this chapter was a bit dull, but necessary to make the transition into beyond the film. R & R.**

**- Lady Artemis - **


	6. The Coronation

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **bluebaby3296, thank you for your reviews. They have been very encouraging and I'm glad you like my story. This story was always intended to have a Susan/Caspian pairing; I just didn't want it to be another typical Suspian.

**Summary: **Caspian is finally officially crowned king of Narnia and the Pevensies take on their new roles as advisors.

**Chapter 5: The Coronation**

"You said _what_ to her majesty?" Caspian hissed.

Professor Cornelius bowed his head, "It was not meant to offend the Queen. I was merely helping her understand what her place is".

Caspian glowered, "It sounds more like you were telling her where she does _not_ belong".

"I am sorry Caspian", the Professor said.

The young Prince looked at his old friend, "It is not your fault. You only want what is best for me and the kingdom. I shall have to speak to Queen Susan about this".

The Professor nodded. Caspian turned to him, a curious look on his face.

"What was the argument about?" he asked.

"It was suggested that a public coronation ceremony should be planned in order to allow the people to view the kingdom's unity for themselves".

"And the Queen did not take kindly to this idea?" the Prince asked, almost hurt.

The older man shook his head, "On the contrary, she was quite receptive to the idea. It was merely the fact that we did not consult her before making our decision that angered her. She most likely believed we were making a habit of going behind her back".

Understanding graced Caspian's face, "The Queen had been accustomed to her word being taken equally as those of her brothers'. This is why such actions distress her so".

"Well, her majesty did not show her displeasure while she was overseeing the preparations for the ceremony. She worked day and night to make the event special for his Highness. We were merely waiting your arrival to set it into motion. But now that things are in disarray, perhaps we should wait".

Caspian shook his head, "That will not be necessary. I will speak to her majesty and the ceremony shall take place tomorrow".

The Professor bowed, "As you wish, Caspian".

- - - -

For the first time in the three months since the battle at Beruna, Susan almost wished she had left through the portal with the Telmarines. She had been rather stupid with her behavior. True, she _was_ used to being more respected than this. But that didn't mean she had to act like a spoiled child. _She_ was supposed to be the sensible one.

There was a knock at her door.

"You may enter", she called.

The door opened and revealed the handsome Caspian. Susan felt his eyes on her and her heart beat faster. He had a piercing gaze and Susan had been catching him more and more often staring at her. It had been rather unnerving at first, but she had grown used to it. She dared to think that maybe she even looked forward to it.

"May I have a word with you, my Queen?"

She nodded and motioned for him to enter. Caspian took a few tentative steps into the chamber and stood stiffly in the center of the room. It was clear that he was not accustomed to being in the bedchambers of a lady.

"I have spoken to the Professor and he expresses his most sincere apologies for his words to you", Caspian began.

Susan stopped him, "Please, it is _I_ who should apologize. I acted against my better judgment and allowed my emotions to turn into rash actions".

"You were only trying to defend yourself", the Prince offered.

"Nevertheless, I should have respected the council's decision and kept my harsh words to myself", the Queen interjected.

"There is nothing dishonorable in wanting respect by those around you, my Queen", he said sincerely.

She smiled gratefully at his understanding.

The Prince studied her for a moment before continuing, "It has come to my attention that you had made preparations for a coronation ceremony".

Susan nodded, "This is true".

"May I hope that it may be possible for it to take place tomorrow?" Caspian asked eagerly

"Of course! I shall see that the preparations are followed through".

He grinned, "I shall be most grateful to her majesty", he added with a bow.

Caspian reached for Susan's hand and grasped it. The Queen felt quite warm as he raised it to his lips.

"I hope that her majesty shall be able to forgive this unfortunate incident", leaving soft kiss on her knuckles.

Susan blushed. Caspian gave her a meaningful look before releasing her hand. She gazed at him before curtsying deeply. The Prince bowed again and bade her goodnight before exiting the room. He left behind a very flustered Queen Susan.

- - - -

Royal events in Narnia were always wonderful affairs. You could just feel the excitement in the air. The townsfolk were anxious to finally see their rightful King crowned. Yes, it would be a glorious day in Narnia. Nobody could deny that.

The castle had been engulfed in a whirlwind of bustling servants and attendants. There was so much to get done and time kept ticking by. Susan thought she would fall from exhaustion from overseeing every last detail. She had but a moment's rest before being ushered off to dress.

An hour or so later, she finally emerged, wearing a hunter green gown with golden embroidery that shimmered in the daylight. Her hair was loose, falling in a cascade of dark curls. Her golden circlet sat on her head, adding to her regal air.

Queen Susan made her way down the main hall. She was to meet her siblings in the Royal Study, which was off to the left of the Great Hall. The rest of the procession, along with Caspian, would meet in the dining chambers, which was off to the right of the Great Hall. It had been decided that the Professor would preside over the coronation itself, its seemed only right, seeing as how he had played such vital role in getting Caspian to the throne.

The Queen entered the Royal Study, and was greeted by the sight of her brothers. Peter was pacing the room, walking back and forth. It would be his last moments as High King, for he would relinquish the title to Caspian momentarily. But her brother had thought it was only fair, for it was not his title to hold anymore.

Edmund sat at the desk, playing with his chest set. He seemed not at all concerned with his brother's anxiousness. It was just another royal event for him. Both her brothers wore the red and gold colors of Narnia, and handsomely at that. Susan sat in a chair adjacent to Edmund and watched curiously as he played against himself.

"Don't you think you ought to find someone to play with, Ed?" she quipped.

Edmund scoffed at the thought.

The room was silent for a very long time. Peter was deep in thought. Edmund captivated by his chess game. And Susan, well was just worried. The Queen hoped everything would go smoothly with the ceremony. She also wondered where Lucy had gone off to. Most likely playing with the fauns again.

As if her sister had heard her thoughts, Lucy barged into the room, her hair wild. She was wearing a deep burgundy gown and her silver circlet shined through her dark hair. They all looked up as the door slammed behind her. Lucy gave them an apologetic grin.

Susan clicked her tongue, "Honestly, couldn't playing with the fauns have waited until _after_ the ceremony? You look an awful mess!"

"I'm sorry Su, but they insisted so. I couldn't say no to them!" Lucy explained.

The older sister rolled her eyes, "Perhaps next time you should try harder".

Edmund chuckled, "As if Lucy could say no to anyone".

Lucy whirled around, "If it's so easy, why don't you try playing chess with a person for a change!"

Peter burst out laughing, trying to hold it back when Edmund shot him an angry glare.

"I'm sorry Ed, but she's right. You really should find someone to play with", he said, clapping his brother on the back.

Edmund glowered, "When did this become about me? I thought we were scolding Lucy".

Susan sighed, "I wasn't scolding her. I was merely trying to remind her that she used to be more mature".

Trumpkin came into the room. He was dressed in black silks with silver lining. There were also silver beads threaded throughout his beard. Lucy giggled at him.

"Are your majesties ready to begin with the ceremony?" he asked.

They all nodded. Peter and Edmund took their crowns, which sat on the desk, and placed them on their heads. Susan watched them, realizing how much older they looked with them on. It seemed easier to act more like Kings and Queens now that they didn't have a war to worry about.

Trumpkin led them out of the room, motioning for them to take their places. Peter moved to Susan's side and she took his arm instinctively. Edmund on the other hand, had to offer his arm to Lucy several times before she realized she was to take it. Susan smiled to herself. Perhaps it would take Lucy longer to remember she had once been a Queen.

The magnificent oak doors of the Great Hall opened, and the four of them filed in after Trumpkin. They were to start off the procession. They walked down the center of the assembled crowd, mostly members of the court, along with members of other courts from the surrounding nations. It reminded Susan how uncomfortable it had always made her fell when all eyes were on them.

Once they reached the dais, Susan and Peter went off to the right to sit at the two smaller thrones that had been added to it. Two more thrones awaited Edmund and Lucy to the left. In the center of the dais stood the great throne of Telmar. It had been passed down from King to King for generations. It was a pity that Miraz had ever sat upon it.

The procession continued as the members of the council walked down and stood on either side of the dais, lining up beside the Kings and Queens. Finally, it was the Professor who came towards them all and stood before the empty throne, taking a deep breath before turning to face those assembled.

The room grew quiet as the door opened again. Behind them stood Caspian, looking very regal and quite dashing in his attire. He wore a sapphire blue tunic, with intricate embroidery across the chest. His shiny high black riding boots thumping through the silent room with each step. Over the Telmarine garments, the soon to be King wore a scarlet red robe that Susan recognized to be of Narnian design.

He walked up to the Professor and kneeled before him. The old man began his words, which were rich and jovial, echoing from every corner of the room. He spoke of the past and the future, of the old days and of new days to come. It was all very beautiful and barely a dry eye remained at its end.

During this, Susan caught herself glancing at Caspian repeatedly. He looked so . . . well he looked different to be honest. When he had walked in, there had been no trace of the young Prince who had only heard of Narnians in stories. No, he was no longer the uncertain boy who had been doubtful in his abilities to lead.

Caspian now walked with poise and conviction. Though at times he was still uncertain about himself, he did very well at hiding it. He had become the leader that Trufflehunter had hoped he might be that night they found him. It would only take support and guidance now to help the Telmarine become a great King.

Susan was glad of it, because it had been their main worry that he would be overwhelmed by the responsibilities of a ruler. But Caspian had taken them on valiantly and without hesitation. She studied his broad shoulders and his long dark hair that framed his face. He had grown into a man in the months since he ran away from this very castle under the cover of night.

They had all grown. Peter seemed more and more like the High King he had once been with each passing day. It pleased her to see him animatedly talk politics and eager to work on diplomatic issues. Edmund was also becoming closer to his former Narnian self. Susan had caught him more than once in the library, his head stuck in old history books, trying to catch up on the times. Peter confided in him and sought his advice more than once.

And then there was Lucy. She had always been the dreamer. Even when they had been rulers of Narnia. Whenever the boys were on edge about a stressful situation, she would always be the one to cheer them up. If Susan was feeling the burden of her duties, Lucy was the one to chase them all from her mind. It was her faith that kept them all going when times got bad.

Her glance floated up to Caspian's face. He _was_ rather handsome. She hadn't noticed it before. Well, she _had_, but not like this. It was an odd feeling. She had found many men handsome in her time as Queen. They had all presented her with jewels, silks, promises, and flattery. All in hopes that she would accept their hand. But she had never accepted. She was not one who enjoyed being won over. She preferred a different sort of bond. Declaring battles in her name was not _her_ idea of romantic.

Caspian was different. He did not flatter her or offer her gifts. It was merely the manner in which he regarded her. It was with more respect than any suitor had ever cared to show. It puzzled Susan to no end. Of course, he had never made a show of any affection toward her. He _had_ saved her life, but then again it meant he had doubted her and Lucy's ability to defend themselves.

No, he was merely polite and respectful of her. Just as he was with Lucy. She was glad he held their opinions in high regard. Most Telmarines didn't. Especially not the Lords in the council. This was a fact well noted by Caspian and it frustrated her to no end every time he pointed it out. She had been banned from the council room more than once and she had been in a fury over it. But as always, Caspian had been apologetic and sweet, and it was always forgotten.

Perhaps she should not allow him to sway her so.

Yes, it was better not to allow him any privileges others had not. She had never allowed any of her suitors that, so why should she allow it to him? She brushed the whole situation aside, attributing it to her time away from being Queen. Just as she was to look away from his face, Caspian stole a glance in her direction. Their eyes locked, and Susan had to look away, a blush creeping onto her pale cheeks.

He really needed to stop doing that.

But it had brought her back to the ceremony, and she watched now as two armed Mice scrambled up to the dais, balancing a pillow between them. On it rested the Telmarine crown. Caspian had worn it once before, when they had ridden into the city in their triumphant return. Peter strode forward and took the crown from the Mice, who bowed and scurried away.

He leaned towards Caspian and whispered words meant only for his ears. The Prince nodded and grabbed Peter's arm in gratitude. It was clear to Susan the exchange that had passed between them. Her brother was High King no longer. It would be up to Caspian now to uphold the name.

Peter straightened and faced the crowd. He lifted the crown high into the air.

"Once a King of Narnia, always a King of Narnia", he proclaimed as he set the crown upon Caspian's head.

The Telmarine bowed his head in respect.

"Rise, Caspian the tenth of Narnia, High King over all Kings in Narnia and Emperor of the Lone Islands".

Caspian rose.

A great cheer rose from those assembled in the Great Hall.

"Long live King Caspian!"

The ceremony was over and excited voices filled the room. Susan wondered if they were due to Caspian's coronation, or to the ball that would begin momentarily. She decided the safer bet was on the latter.

Everyone loved balls.

- - - -

**Another not so enthralling chapter, but I promise that will change soon. I was having some trouble with the plot line, but I have it all figured out now. Thank goodness. R&R to find out more!**

**- Lady Artemis - **


	7. The Ball

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I was in the middle of trials fever. Then I decided to revise the story a bit, so that took some time too. I promise to be better at putting up chapters.

**Summary: **Everybody loves balls. Don't they?

**Chapter 6: The Ball**

The banquet was exquisite. The Kings and Queens all thought they had never quite eaten so much. Well, perhaps Edmund had, but it was hard not to with all the salted meats, fresh fish, squash, potatoes, vegetables, breads, cherries, plums, crab apples, nuts, and wine. And then there were the cakes and pies. Every kind of pie you could imagine. Everything was as delicious as the next.

Susan was feeling rather full when the dancing began. To her, balls had always been an unpleasant affair. It is hard to enjoy yourself when men were falling over each other just for a chance to dance. By the fourth dance, she had already refused five.

Some things didn't change.

"Honestly, is it impossible to allow to digest one's food before attacking with requests to dance?" the Queen complained.

Edmund chuckled, "I would have thought you'd know the answer to that by now, Su".

Peter nodded in agreement, "I used to have to practically beat them off you with a stick. It was as if they came in a wave once the music would begin".

Susan's eyes flared, "Is it so much to ask to be able to eat in peace? I think it's all rather ridiculous! Men acting like fools in order to gain my attention. Perhaps they should consider speaking _with_ me, rather than about me. Maybe then I would willingly give them the pleasure of a dance".

Peter groaned.

Edmund looked around the room for Lucy, who was shockingly . . . dancing with the fauns. Susan gave a disapproving look at her sister.

"I hope she knows she'll have to grow out of that soon".

Edmund sighed, "Let her enjoy it while she can. You were once that carefree too, Susan".

His sister eyed him, "That was before I realized I had a duty to my kingdom, Edmund".

"You don't always have to put your duty above everything else", Peter interjected.

"Let's just dance before the ambassador of Archenland comes back again", she growled.

Susan did not particularly like balls.

Peter chuckled and led his sister onto the dance floor. It was a rather up tempo dance, which suited Susan just fine. She enjoyed dancing very much. It allowed her _some_ freedom within the stiff world of royal responsibility.

Once the dance was finished, the two made their way back towards the royal table. But a hand on Susan's arm caused her to turn. It was Caspian. He bowed to her.

"May I have this dance, your majesty?" he asked.

Susan gave him a small bow of the head in reply. He held out his hand for her and she placed hers lightly in it. They walked out to the dance floor. A slow, stately song began to play. The queen tensed slightly. She did not know this dance. But, Caspian's reassuring squeeze of the hand calmed her.

_I shall guide you._

They weaved in and out among the other dancing couples.

"How have you been enjoying your first Narnian ball, my King?"

The dance was a slow walk, and they gliding across the floor.

"Quite well, my Queen. It has been most intriguing", Caspian replied.

They took one step left and one step right.

Susan looked at him curiously, "Intriguing how, my lord?"

They stepped towards each other.

"You Narnians have unusual customs, my lady".

They stepped away from each other.

"As do the Telmarines", she retorted, looking back at him over her shoulder.

They both turned to the beat, then Caspian reached out and took both of the Queen's hands. They pulled together.

"We all have our own traditions. It is now up to us to bring those traditions together", he said, his breath on her neck.

The skin on Susan's neck tingled. He dropped one of her hands and still holding the other, they circled each other in time with the music. She peered at the young King as they continued the dance.

Caspian was very light on his feet and surprisingly graceful. Susan noted that he was able to move without thinking, allowing him to enjoy what was going on around them. He smiled at the others dancing around them, slipping in and out of casual conversation with some.

The music ended and both royals performed the _reverence_ that was called for after such a dance. Caspian held out his arm for Susan, and they began to walk off the dance floor. But, the sounds of the next song stopped the Narnian Queen in her tracks. A questioning look came from her escort.

"It is a Narnian dance", she murmured.

The King turned them back to the dance floor. Susan moved closer to him, turning and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Caspian took in a sharp breath at the contact. This was most unusual compared to the stiff Telmarine dances that kept couples an arm's length away.

"Put your hand on my waist", Susan whispered in the King's ear.

Caspian looked appalled by the suggestion, "What . . . I" he stammered.

The Queen gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "It's alright Caspian, this is how we dance in Narnia".

The sound of his name on her lips calmed the king. What was this woman doing to him? Just being in her presence turned him into a blabbering fool. Perhaps he was merely captivated by her beauty. Each day that passed, she seemed more and more like the Queen from the history books . . . strong, noble, beautiful.

"It is good to hear you use my name again", he breathed.

Susan tensed under him. His dark eyes held such intensity to them. It was impossible for her to escape the gaze they gave. She smiled crookedly up at him.

"You have had your title but for a day. It would not do to wear it out so soon".

Caspian let out a small laugh. His hand found her waist and gripped it gently. Then, he held out his other hand for her. Susan placed her hand in his. She pulled closer to him.

She leaned closer to his ear, "Be prepared. You may find this dance . . . _different_ than what you are accustomed to".

As the Queen pulled away, Caspian asked, "Different how?"

"Let us say it might be _uncomfortable_ for you", she answered with a smirk.

The King shifted awkwardly. Susan began to lead him cautiously at first, just spinning them across the floor. But, as the music got faster, she guided him into a series of turns, skips, and hops. Soon, they found themselves caught in the flowing movements of the dance. Caspian pulled them closer as they moved faster and faster, spinning almost out of control.

Susan's laughter filled the room as several people stopped to watch the two monarchs flying around the dance floor. Peter looked on disapprovingly. Lucy was most amused and delighted to see her sister enjoying herself so much. Edmund ignored them and went on talking to the ambassador of Archenland.

The music ended and Susan stopped their spinning abruptly, crashing into Caspian. Her face grew red with embarrassment at their bodies touching. This was most unseemly behavior for a Queen. She curtseyed quickly to the king before rushing off towards her siblings.

Caspian watched as she rushed off, his face still flushed from the exertions of the dance. He had never danced, nor seen anyone dance like that. He was still a bit shocked at how close he and the Queen had actually been. Telmarine custom required distance between men and women, but the Narnians did not seem to abide by that.

- - - -

The night had been filled with food, dancing, drinks, and conversation. Some of the guests had started to leave in small groups, but all of the court and visiting officials remained. The conversation had turned to politics, much to the dismay of Susan and Lucy. The older Queen decided to make an attempt at changing the subject.

"What of the travels of our Kings to the neighboring lands?" she asked.

Peter gave Caspian a wary glance.

"We are trying to make-up for 1300 years of bad blood between Narnia and Calormen. Miraz at least had kept up some relations with Archenland", Peter answered.

Susan eyed him, "Was the Calormen Tisroc a disagreeable man?"

Edmund snorted, "That's an understatement".

Both Caspian and Peter glared at him. The youngest king quickly shut his mouth.

The Queen watched this exchange between the kings carefully.

"Is there something you boys aren't telling me?" she demanded in a warning tone.

Peter turned to her, "Susan, there is something you need to know . . ."

The look on her brother's face unnerved the Queen.

"Peter, what is it?"

"Calormen wasn't exactly open to re-establishing ties with Narnia. Archenland was much more receptive, as you can see by the ambassador's presence", he began.

Caspian looked on unhappily.

"Well it's not really a surprise for Calormen officials to feel that way, after what happened with Rabadash", Susan said.

Peter looked at her intently, "That's just it, Su. _They_ haven't forgotten about Rabadash either".

The Queen looked shocked, "They can't still be angry about something that happened over 1300 years ago!"

"That's not how they see it", Edmund interjected.

Peter's looked gravely at her, "To them, you insulted Prince Rabadash in the highest manner".

"And what does _that_ have to do with anything?" asked Susan in an annoyed tone.

Clearly it was a sore subject with her.

Edmund stood up, "They believe you caused personal insult and injury to the royal blood of Calormen. And that if we had not _disappeared_ soon after the incident, further action would have been taken".

Susan now stood from her chair, "Any harm, either personal or physical, that fell upon Prince Rabadash was of his own doing. It was his stupidity and repulsive behavior that led him to his unfortunate fate".

Caspian studied them all, "While this may seem as something trivial to _us_, Calormen people take their honor very seriously. To them, you took away the _honor_ of the future Tisroc of Calormen".

"But he's not even alive anymore! We don't even know if he ever became Tisroc. How can they bring up something like that?"

Susan was starting to lose her calm.

Peter slowly stood up and approached his sister, "He _did_ become Tisroc. And he never forgot what you did to him. I don't suppose he ever thought you would appear again, so to him it was a harmless way to redeem his honor".

"What are you _talking_ about Peter?"

"Don't you remember what became of Rabadash after he _tried_ to attack Archenland? He was the laughing stock of all Calormen for years after that. Even when he became Tisroc after we left, he was known as Rabadash the Ridiculous".

Edmund seemed confused at this point, "But I read that he was Rabadash the Peacemaker because there was no war during his reign. It was said he was the most harmonious Tisroc in the history of Calormen".

Peter scoffed, "Don't you remember the curse Aslan put on him? If was to ever go more than ten miles away from Tashbaan, he would turn back into a donkey. That's incentive enough not to go starting any wars".

"I _knew_ he was no good! I never liked that bloke", Edmund mused.

Susan looked irritably at both her brothers, "I don't see how this has anything to do with your trip to Calormen".

Caspian stiffened and Peter looked at her gravely again.

"Although Rabadash may be dead, his wishes aren't. The current Tisroc, Rashta, finds himself obligated to oblige them", Peter said.

The Queen gave her brother a confused look.

Peter sighed, "It seems as though our dear friend Rabadash made a decree soon after he was made Tisroc. The decree was that all who have dishonored the Tisroc would be punished by death".

Silence followed. Susan looked stricken. Edmund gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry Su; Peter was able to sort things out. Well, sort of".

Caspian looked very displeased at this point.

"Your brother has made an exchange for your life, my Queen", he said gruffly.

"What does _that_ mean?"

Peter took her hand, "What it means, Susan, is that in order to save your life, I had to make a bargain with Rashta".

Susan didn't like the look in her brother's eyes, "And what exactly was that bargain, Peter?"

Another sigh escaped her brother's lips, "That you are to marry a Tarkaan of Tashbaan or Calormen shall declare war on Narnia".

The Queen's hand dropped from her brother's grip.

- - - -

**Once again, my apologies for taking so long to post this. Hopefully I can be a little more prompt with my updates. R & R.**

**- Lady Artemis - **


	8. Past Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: I know I promised I would stay on track with this story, but I have to break that promise. I'll be going away for a week on Wednesday, so it may be a bit until I can get the next chapter up. Hope you can forgive me!**

**Summary: **The past comes back to make trouble for Susan and Narnia. The Queen recounts the events that have lead to their present situation.

**Chapter 7: Past Mistakes**

It had been an hour since they ball had ended. It had also been an hour since Susan had locked herself in her chambers. She was not speaking to anyone, not even Lucy. Her reaction to the news had not been good at all. But Peter had expected that. It wasn't the kind of news you would expect anyone to take well.

The Narnian King sat in the girls' sitting room, his head in his hands. It had been a long night. Edmund sat beside him, playing with the straps of his sword. Caspian was up on his feet, pacing the room and looking quite upset. Lucy had been sent to bed when it was clear she could not help with the situation.

"How much longer do you suppose she will be in there?" asked Edmund in an exasperated voice.

Peter groaned, "If it's anything like before . . . a very long time".

Caspian stopped in front of the Queens door again, looking at it hopefully, but after a few minutes, he began pacing again.

"I knew we should not have told her", the Telmarine said suddenly.

Edmund smirked, "She would have found out eventually. I think she would have noticed being betrothed to a Tarkaan".

Caspian did not find the comment amusing. It only reminded him of the Queen's fate. He turned to Peter.

"Is there nothing we can do to stop it?" he asked imploringly.

Peter looked at the King determinedly, "We _will_ stop this. I just haven't figured out how yet".

Caspian nodded. He knew Peter would find a way.

"We'll have to go to Calormen with her", Edmund chimed in.

Caspian stared at him.

"That would be a terrible risk", the King said sternly.

"It is a risk we shall have to take until we figure something out", Peter replied.

Edmund snorted, "Good luck getting her to go".

Peter groaned for the second time.

Caspian surveyed them curiously, "You do not think she will want to?"

The youngest King chuckled, "I think Calormen is the _last_ place Su wants to go".

Peter nodded knowingly.

"It is the only way though. If we don't take her to Calormen, _they'll _come to us".

Edmund yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"So I guess we're in for a long night here boys", he said as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

Caspian grunted and returned to pacing.

- - - -

It was dawn and the sunlight was beginning to pour into the room. Edmund was fast asleep in his chair, while Peter had dozed off on the chair next to him. Caspian was standing by one of the windows, watching the sun come up.

He hadn't been able to sleep.

Susan had remained locked within her chambers all night. Neither Peter's pleading nor Edmund's attempt at reasoning had even received a reply from the Queen. It had taken Caspian great effort not to try and reason with her himself, but it was not his place.

They couldn't really blame her.

It was hard to after the events that had unfolded at the ball. They had all thought that she had taken it rather well. Until she had locked herself in her room that is. But Peter and Edmund should have seen _that_ coming. Some things didn't change.

Caspian stared out into the courtyard, the breeze blowing on his face. A small sound in the room behind him made him spin around. Standing at her bedchamber door was Susan. She froze when she saw the King gazing at her.

"I thought you were all asleep", she said sheepishly.

"Your brothers may be accustomed to this, but it did not sit as well with me. I could not sleep", he replied.

Susan looked embarrassed, "Well it's easier to think about something when you don't have your brothers pestering you about it".

Caspian tilted his head, "And have you thought about it?"

The Queen nodded, "I have".

"And what have you decided?"

Susan remained silent, glancing at the sleeping figures of her brothers.

"Perhaps the Queen would care for a walk in the gardens", Caspian offered.

"I would like that very much", she said, giving him a small smile.

The King offered her his arm and they exited into the hallway.

- - - -

The birds were singing outside now that the sun was fully up over the horizon. Susan breathed in the dewy scent of the flowers in the gardens. It was such a lovely garden; it had clearly been tended with great care over the years.

She peered over her shoulder at Caspian, who walked silently beside her.

"You know, I would have never thought Telmarines to be very good gardeners", Susan said, trying to lighten the air between them.

Caspian gave her a sideways glance, "My mother started the gardens here at the castle and made sure they were always well taken. After her death, the gardeners made sure to continue that tradition in her honor".

The Queen nodded and gave his arm a light squeeze.

"You miss your parents. It is nothing to be ashamed of", she said warmly.

Caspian offered a grateful smile, "It never really gets any easier. But I can find some joy knowing that this kingdom will be run in a way they would have approved".

"They would be very proud of you, Caspian", Susan replied.

The King eyed her carefully.

"I can only hope they would, my Queen".

Susan smiled and they continued to walk in silence for a few minutes.

"I suppose my brothers plan to sell me off to the highest bidding Tarkaan in Calormen soon", the Queen said suddenly.

Caspian pulled them to a halt.

"Your brothers would do no such thing", he said, appalled.

Susan looked away from him, "Clearly you do not know my brothers that well".

"Surely you jest", he said with reproach in his voice.

She chuckled lightly at him, "Surely, but I would not put it past them. And I would deserve it, after all the trouble I have caused".

Caspian seemed surprised, "There was no controlling something like this from happening. We were all caught off-guard by it, your brothers mostly".

Susan actually laughed, which grew louder when she beheld the confused look on the King's face.

"I can only imagine how they reacted when the Tisroc told them _that_", she mused.

Caspian's lips turned into a frown, "None of us took it lightly. We _still_ do not take it lightly".

Susan sighed, "I do _not_ take it lightly. But there is no point in hiding from it either".

The King nodded.

She turned to face him, "What _are_ they planning to do, Caspian?"

Caspian stiffened at the question. He shifted awkwardly under her gaze.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "I suppose they are planning to take me to Calormen".

"Peter thinks it to be the best course of action until we have formulated a plan", he stammered.

"He is right. All the politics involved with our arrival and my presence would buy some much needed time", Susan said.

Caspian blinked at her. Was she _agreeing _to Peter's plan?

"Your majesty is in agreement with her brother's plan?" he asked tentatively.

The Queen nodded, "Well it's not like I have any choice now, do I?"

"It will be very dangerous".

Susan held up her skirts to step over a puddle.

Looking back at Caspian, she said, "I shall _not_ let Rabadash win, alive or not. If I got myself into this mess, I am certainly going to get myself out of it".

Susan's lips tugged into a frown, "I never meant to offend Rabadash or Calormen for that matter. I was foolish and naïve, blinded by flattery and his handsome face".

"It was not your fault", Caspian offered.

Susan stopped to look at him, "He was a different man when he arrived in Narnia to court me. He performed marvelous feats at Cair Paravel's tournament and even Peter thought very highly of him. I thought him to be a great and humble man. But I was mistaken".

"And what came of him?" asked Caspian in a low voice.

A painful look crossed the Queen's face, "He invited us to Calormen to further pursue my hand. Of course I accepted the invitation and arrived with Edmund within a fortnight. It was then that I discovered Rabadash's true nature. Once in his own kingdom, he turned into a proud, cruel, and selfish tyrant".

Caspian took her hand, "So you refused him".

Susan forced a laugh, "How I wish it would have been that simple. To refuse him publicly would have meant death for us all. No, we escaped under their very noses in the guise of preparing a banquet aboard our ship, the Splendor Hyaline".

The King looked at her sympathetically. It must have been an awful ordeal. To think you were in love only to have your hopes crushed.

"I am sorry to hear of such plight for her majesty".

Susan looked up at him with teary eyes, "It is kind of you to be so understanding. There were many who were not at the time. Peter most of all".

"It is in the past", Caspian said in a soothing voice.

The young lady's tears were replaced by a determined look.

"It may be the past, but it is _my_ past. And I shall make amends for it, even if I must make sacrifices in order to set things right. Narnia shall not be attacked on _my_ account".

The King stepped beside the Queen and offered her his arm again, which she accepted hesitantly.

"You don't think I being rash about this, do you?" she asked.

Caspian looked down at the ground, "I cannot lie to you, my Queen. Because of this, I also cannot tell you that I agree at putting you in such great risk. But, I do admire your efforts in the situation".

Susan sighed, "I guess we shall be traveling to Calormen then".

"I give you my word that no harm shall come to you, my lady", he declared.

The Queen released herself from his arm and turned to face him. She studied him for a moment before leaning in and leaving a light peck on his cheek.

"Thank you", she whispered.

Now it was Susan's turn to leave a flustered Caspian behind.

- - - -

Edmund stared at Caspian.

"_How_ . . ."

The Telmarine shrugged his shoulders.

"Quite honestly, I do not know myself", he said.

Peter was looking out the window of the Royal Study.

"So she agreed", he stated.

Caspian nodded, "It was as if she already _knew_".

"Of course she _would_ know", said Edmund with a chuckle.

"She did not even seem distressed about it all", Caspian added.

Peter's grip on the window tightened, "That's because she had already made her decision last night".

Edmund scoffed.

"Of course she did. She _always_ knows. It's starting to get on my nerves actually".

A small smile crept on Peter's lips. Susan _was_ the sensible one. Sometimes he thought maybe she was too sensible. But he was relieved he would not have to talk her into it now.

"It seems as though we shall be visiting Tisroc Rashta sooner than we thought", he said.

Caspian eyed him, "Perhaps we should keep Susan's presence to ourselves until our arrival. It will prevent them from making any plans regarding her presence, and offer some surprise on our part".

Edmund grinned, "I like how he thinks!"

Peter nodded, "We might as well not announce our intention to journey to Calormen at all. This way, we will catch them completely off-guard and allow us plenty of time to formulate our own plans while they are busy with our arrival".

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Edmund.

Caspian nodded his agreement.

All that was left to do was make preparations for their journey to Calormen.

- - - -

**Not quite as long as I hoped, but I wanted to get this done before I left. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me for leaving you hanging for a bit. Promise I'll be back soon! R&R!**

**- Lady Artemis -**


	9. Departure

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **I'm back from my trip and getting back in my writing mode. Hopefully, the ideas come smoothly, but of course that never happens.

**Summary: **Not everyone is happy about the on-going preparations about the journey to Calormen.

**Chapter 8: Departure**

Several horses splashed across a wide, shallow stream and came to a stop on the other side. They were closely followed by a small regiment of Telmarine soldiers, who waded knee-deep through the water.

They were called to a halt by the raised hand of the lead rider. His eyebrows scrunched together as he studied the tree line of the forest that surrounded them. A thin, golden circlet was nestled within the dark waves of his hair.

"Dusk approaches", Caspian called out.

The second rider pulled up beside him. He followed Caspian's gaze to the tree line and gave a slight nod. A slightly thicker golden circlet rested upon a head of dirty blonde hair that was beginning to grow shaggy.

"We should make camp for the night", replied Peter.

Caspian turned and nodded in agreement.

They had left the castle two days age, following the Great River all the way down to Beruna. Aslan's How was not far off, but they would continue to follow the river past the ruins of Cair Paravel and on to Glasswater. Caspian had ordered a fleet to be built months ago, and the finished ships were now safely docked within the sound.

"I've had enough of _those_ two", grumbled an annoyed voice from behind.

Riding up was a boy, a few years younger than the other two. He had dark hair like Caspian; only his lay in thick curls and was topped with a silver circlet. He kept glaring back behind them; a very peeved looked upon his fair features.

"Hurry up, Trumpkin!" came a high voice from behind him.

King Edmund groaned.

Three more figures were riding up to join the Kings. The first was a bright eyed girl who kept giggling repeatedly as she kept craning her head to look behind. Her chestnut hair cascaded loosely over her shoulders, framing the pretty crown of leaves made of silver, gold, and bronze upon her head.

Lucy giggle again, "Don't be such a sour grape!"

Right behind came another girl, older both in age and wisdom. She had plump cheeks, fair skin, and raven black hair that fell behind her in a long braid. Her beautiful face was offset by the stunning crown of silver and pearls she wore.

"Do leave poor Trumpkin alone", scolded Susan.

It had been several months now since they had once again arrived in Narnia, and with each passing day, they all felt and looked more like the Kings and Queens they were. While many of the others had found this transformation astonishing and even a bit alarming, Caspian hadn't been surprised in the least. Even when he had first met the Pevensies, the Telmarine had seen the greatness in them. They had come home.

"Oh yes, please _do_ leave our _dear_ little friend alone", said Edmund sarcastically.

The two older Kings looked back to see what all the fuss was about and found it very hard to suppress their laughter at what they saw. The third and final figure had fallen far behind the rest of the group. As he approached, it became clear that his legs were far too short to reach the stirrups and that he held the reigns _very_ awkwardly. To make matters worse, Reepicheep was perched upon the backside of the horse, making them a ridiculous sight to behold indeed.

"Dwarves are not meant to ride horses", growled Trumpkin.

Lucy clamped a hand over her mouth as more giggles threatened to escape.

"If you lot keep slowing us down, we won't get to Calormen for over a month!" Peter shouted, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to make camp for the night", suggested Caspian.

Everyone agreed to this, most of all Trumpkin, who felt rather sore from riding for the past two days.

The horses were unsaddled and allowed to feed. Tents were pitched, food was produced, and a warm fire was started. The soldiers gathered around their own fire, leaving the royals to finally sit and discuss their plans.

"We are less than a day's ride away from Glasswater", said Peter.

Edmund poked the fire with a stick, "Couldn't we stop at Cair Paravel? I would like to find the rest of my chess set".

"Edmund that could take days. We don't have time for it", Susan replied.

Peter gave his brother a wry look, "Edmund knows the urgency of our journey".

His younger brother glowered.

It was quite clear to Peter why his brother kept trying to interrupt their progress. Before they had even left the castle, it had been decided that it would be best if Lucy _and_ Edmund stayed behind. Lucy was used to being left behind, and even though she didn't like it, she was making the best of it. Edmund was another matter entirely. He had been intolerable since they had left. And it was starting to peeve Peter.

"Once we are at Glasswater, we shall make final preparations for our voyage", continued Peter.

Lucy looked sad all of a sudden, "And then we say good-bye".

Peter gave his sister a sympathetic look, "Yes Lu, then we must part ways".

"More like good-bye and good riddance", Edmund added unkindly.

Peter shot him a glare, "Just because _you_ want to act all wounded about being left behind doesn't mean you have to get Lucy upset about it too!"

"Who says I'm acting wounded", growled the youngest King.

Peter was irritated, "Oh, come off it Ed! You've been acting like a git ever since we left the castle".

Edmund jumped to his feet, "And what if I have?" he threatened.

Peter followed suit and within seconds, the brothers were face to face, both fuming.

"Since you like ordering people about so much, why don't you just order me thrown into the dungeons then!" sneered Edmund.

Susan was also up on her feet, pushing herself between her brothers. Caspian eyed the situation warily.

"Stop it, both of you this instant!" she yelled.

Edmund moved his sister aside, "Stay out of this Su".

"Not when you're making an _ass_ of yourself", she said as she grabbed his arm.

This time he _pushed_ her aside, "Stay out of it", he repeated.

"Edmund, please _do_ stop", pleaded Lucy from the log she was sitting on.

"It's not fair", snarled their brother, "It's not fair that _he_ gets to tell me what to do!"

Susan stepped back between her brothers to keep them from having a go at each other.

"Have you gone mad?" she turned on Edmund angrily.

Lucy was on the verge of tears at this point. Caspian had risen to his feet when Edmund shoved Susan, but she had motioned him back.

"Don't you understand _why_ Peter needs you to stay?"

_Both_ her brothers gave Susan questioning looks.

She placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder, "He needs someone he can _trust_ to watch over Narnia while we are away, just as he trusted me to when you were all in Calormen. Isn't that right Peter?"

The eldest Pevensie gave a curt nod.

"I am still Queen of Narnia", she said loudly.

Edmund looked embarrassed at this point.

Susan turned away, "Besides, Peter and I outrank you", she called over her shoulder.

Lucy let out a small giggle as her brother's face turned bright red.

And _THAT_ was the end of the discussion.

Afterwards, they all sat around in silence until the fire eventually burned out and one by one, everyone retired for the night.

- - - -

The next morning when breakfast was over, the tents were taken down and the supplies safely packed away. If they had not been on horseback, the packs would have been a heavy burden indeed. The day's ride promised to be an uncomfortable one, for it was barely after ten o'clock and the day was already quite hot. After many miles of forest, the party finally reached the end of the wood.

Farther ahead was a steep bank which led down to where the river finally met with the sound. Below, white beach stretched out as far as the eye could see. The sandy slope was too steep to ride down, so they all dismounted and continued on foot.

They were walking on the beach when Peter bumped into Lucy, who had stopped dead in her tracks, a look of wonder on her face.

"Oh . . ." she breathed.

Before Peter could ask what was wrong, a spectacular sight met his eyes.

Out on the clear blue water beyond the beach was a magnificent ship. The prow was in the form of a dragon's head, it's great mouth wide open. A tall mast towered above the vessel, draped with silk sails of maroon. The hull was painted emerald green, giving the effect that the ship actually _was_ a dragon.

"May I present to your majesties, the _Dawn Treader_", said Caspian proudly with a wave of his hand.

Susan smiled at him, "It is beautiful Caspian".

Lucy was beaming, "Oh Peter, doesn't it remind you of the _Splendor Hyaline_? It _is_ so lovely".

"It is a fine ship indeed", Peter said in agreement.

Edmund clapped him on the back, "Well done Caspian!"

A smaller boat was now rowing towards the shore to meet them. Once it was ashore, they were greeted by three men.

One of the men stepped forward, "Greetings to your majesties! I am Captain Thiago of the _Dawn Treader_".

The man was very tall, much taller than either Caspian or Peter. He had dark hair (as all Telmarines do) that was pulled back into a ponytail and a very well kept goatee. He was very well built, and you could see the years of experience marked on his face. He also had quite a few scars to prove it, the most noticeable being across his whole left cheek. To finish off, there was a colorful silk scarf tied over the top of his head with beads fastened to the ends.

He reminded Edmund very much of a pirate. And by the looks the others were exchanging, they were thinking the same thing.

The Captain motioned for the other two to step forward, "This is my second-in-command, Dorian. He is from Archenland and a very good sailor. He will be at your disposal during this voyage".

This man was nothing like his captain. He was well built, but much shorter, about Susan's height. He would have been fair had his skin not been tanned by his time at sea and he had blonde hair that was bleached from the sea spray.

Captain Thiago now pointed in the others' direction, "This is my first-mate, Lucas. He shall help you bring your things aboard".

The young boy stumbled forward, his head low as he mumbled his apologies for tripping over their things. He was very thin, with a narrow face and sharp features. His eyes were covered with a mess of brown hair, so none could see them darting back and forth nervously. Lucy tried to help him move their things into the boat, but he refused adamantly.

Captain Thiago watched disapprovingly as the young Queen kept attempting to hand packs to Lucas. He gave his sailor a hard look before turning back to the rest of the group.

"It shall be about a week's time before we reach the mouth of the river that will lead us into Tashbaan. The ship has been fully stocked for the voyage there and back, as well as being equipped for any unfortunate encounters", he said pointedly.

Susan's eyes grew, "You don't think we shall run into anything unpleasant on the trip, do you?"

The Captain chuckled, "It is not the voyage I am worried about, my dear".

"That's _Your Majesty_ if you don't mind, please", the Queen said firmly.

He considered her for a moment before the twinkle in his eye returned, "Of course, your majesty", he said with a bow.

Peter frowned at Susan, "No need to be like that Su, we're _not_ at the castle anymore. Nor are we at Cair Paravel. Captain Thiago has no need to address us so formally".

The Queen looked mildly outraged that her brother did not defend her. But it was so very like Peter to overlook the little things. He did not realize that she would the only _woman_ aboard the _Dawn Treader_ for the duration of their voyage. If she did not demand their respect from the beginning, it would be a long trip indeed. But she would need both Peter and Caspian's support to maintain it.

"He may not need to address me formally, but he _shall_ treat me with _respect_", she said determinedly.

Realizing the Queen's plight and her brother's indifference, Caspian came to her aid.

"The Captain meant no harm by it, my lady. I am certain it shall _not_ happen again", he replied meaningfully.

Caspian caught the Captain's gaze and held it for a few moments, making his intentions _perfectly_ clear to the man. A silent agreement was made and the subject was instantly dismissed. But not without Susan giving the King a very grateful look which made his heart lighten considerably.

The Queen then gave her brother a reproachful glare and then at his apparent aloofness of the situation, marched up and sat down in the boat that would take them to the _Dawn Treader._ Her only regret was that she was unable to properly say good-bye to her sister, who had been overcome by the rapid rate of their departure.

"Oh dear, I'll be quite miserable until you all return", she said dejectedly.

Edmund took her hand to try and comfort her, "I'll make sure your not miserable Lu".

She looked up at him, her big brown eyes wide and sad, "And how do you propose to cheer me up?"

"Why by taking you to Cair Paravel, of course", he replied with a grin.

Lucy was beaming within seconds, "_Truly_? Oh Edmund, you are beginning to redeem yourself".

Edmund gave her a funny look, "Redeem myself?"

"You _were_ my favorite sibling once", she answered critically, but with amusement in her voice.

Her brother looked slightly crestfallen, "I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately. I'll make it up to you, I promise".

Lucy gave him a mischievous look, "Does this mean you'll let me play chess with you?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow at her. Oh she was good.

Unfortunately, (although Edmund was rather glad of it) their conversation was ended due to the inevitable departure of their brother and sister.

Peter gave his brother a hug, grasping him by the back of the head.

"Take care of Lucy, Ed . . . and Narnia. I couldn't have trusted anyone else to do it", he murmured into the younger man's ear.

Edmund nodded, still slightly embarrassed by his childish outburst earlier.

The brother's parted, only to have Peter engulfed by the small body of Lucy. She held onto him tightly, as if she would lose him the instant she let go. Peter smoothed her hair over with a hand and held her closer.

"We'll be back before you know it Lucy. Be safe and keep Edmund in line", Peter said.

Lucy giggled at this remark and Peter was relieved to see her spirits rise.

Caspian grasped Edmund's arm and pulled them close, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Be safe and may Aslan watch over you".

Next, Caspian bowed and took Lucy's hand, placing a fleeting kiss over her knuckles, "Queen Lucy, do not be saddened by our departure, but think only of our joyous return".

To Trumpkin, both Peter and Caspian gave strict instructions to protect Lucy and to assist Edmund in any way possible in their absence. Reepicheep gave a deep bow to the dwarf and with a smirk, commented on how lovely it would be to fight a Tarkaan.

Soon enough, all were aboard the small boat and rowing away towards the looming figure of the _Dawn Treader_.

- - - -

Lucy and Edmund watched as the vessel raised anchor began to move forward, gliding smoothly over the clear blue water. They remained standing there, even after the _Dawn Treader_ had sailed out of sight.

It was only after they finally became painfully aware at the silence that now surrounded them that Edmund finally spoke.

"Shall we continue on to Cair Paravel then?"

Lucy grinned at him, "Yes, and you can tell me all about chess on the way there".

Edmund knew he would have to give in at _some_ point. Or he would never hear the end of it.

- - - -

**Sorry this took so long. I've been pretty busy lately. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I promise more Susan/Caspian next chapter! R&R! **

**- Lady Artemis -**


End file.
